More than Friends
by Invisible Flying Monkey Ninjas
Summary: This is a series of one-shots with my OC, Sasha Ruiz. There will be some taking place in the past  like when Sasha meets the Clarks , and some random funny moments, so enjoy and comment.
1. Metting Sasha

**More than Friends**

_5 years earlier_

It was a bright and sunny day in the City, a perfect day for moving in. The Ruiz Family was moving into the Spiez's neigborhood. The Ruiz family consited of five members: Carlos Ruiz, the Brazillian police man. Nina Ruiz, the African American music lover. Nine year old Jason Ruiz, the trouble maker of the family. And little 8 year old Sasha Ruiz, the shyest and smallest of the bunch. Sasha was wearing a purple T-shirt, shorts and a black baseball cap, covering most of her curly brown hair. She was sitting on the curb near her house, all alone. Carlos, who was carrying boxes into the house, noticed her and sat down next to his daughter.

"Whats wrong _nina?" _ he asked, speaking Spanish. Sasha lifted her head up, looking at her father's face.

"I don't have any friends Papi." She said sadly. Carlos lifted the small girl into his lap.

"Well," he started, "Go make some." He smiled at his daughter and kissed her forhead. "There is a house down the street full of kids, one I belive is about your age. Why don't you go talk to them." He said. Sasha nodded and headed down the street, waving at her father as she walked.

Sasha walked around the corner to a house with three boys playing basketball at a hoop. One boy had aburn hair and blue eyes, he was taller than his brothers, and seemed to be stronger. The younger looking one had red hair and brown eyes, he didn't seem all that interested in the game. He was focusing on an ant hill, looking at it through a magnifiying glass. The youngest one had black hair and green eyes, he struggled to get the ball because the tall one held over his head.

She walked to the house and stopped to look at the game. Sasha loved playing basket ball, and wanted to play too, but was too shy to ask.

"Come on Tony, try to get the ball!" Shouted the older boy. Tony huffed.

"No fair, you bigger than me!" He yelled. He jumped up as high as he could and smaked the ball out of the older boys hand. The ball rolled to the sidewalk where Sasha was standing. It rolled to her feet, and she picked it was almost as big as her. Marc looked up from what he was doing and smiled at her.

"Hi! My names Marc." He greeted. He walked up to her. "Are you new here?" He asked. Sasha nodded. The tall boy walked up to Sasha next.

"Can we have our ball back?" He asked. Sasha handed the ball to him. He smiled, "My name is Lee by the way. And that's Tony over there." he said walking off back to the court.

Sasha saw how he dribbled the ball down the court, how he positioned the shot with his hands, and how he gracefully shot the ball in the goal. She wanted to do that, she wanted to play basketball.

"Puedo jugar?" She asked. Lee looked at her, confused.

"What did you call me?" He asked. Sasha was used to speaking Spanish to her friends, so she kinda these kids to speak it too.

"Nothing, I just asked I could play." She said quietly.

"No way, you're too short to play. You're smaller than Tony and he's got enough trouble getting the ball already." He said. Sasha scowled, she didn't like being called short.

"I bet I could beat you." She said. Lee laughed. He decided to let Sasha play, but he thought Sasha was a boy because the hat she was wearing covered up her hair.

"Okay, 1 on 1, you and me. First one to ten points wins." He said, passing the ball to Sasha. She checked it back to him. Lee ran down the court and dribbled the ball. Sasha snuck up from behind him and stole the ball from him. She lined up the ball and shot it into the basket. Lee got mad, but pushed it aside so he could focus on the game.

The game went on like this until it was a tied at 9-9 points. Sasha had the ball, ready to shoot. Lee, who was frustrated, ran up to her to grab the ball. He got the ball and pushed Sasha to the ground.

Sasha fell to the ground. Her hat fell off of hr head, revealing her curly brown afro-puff, tied with a purple ribbon. Her elbow was scrapped, she didn't cry, but it hurt when she touched it.

Lee dropped the ball in shock. He was taught never to push a girl, but he didn't know Sasha was a girl.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were a girl!" He said. Sasha glared at him. She got up.

"You idiot! How the heck could you not tell I was a girl?" She screamed. Lee pointed to the hat. Sasha got up and tackled Lee to the pavment. She hit him in the face, and he groaned in pain.

"What did you do that for!" He sceamed. Lee pushed Sasha of him.

"For pushing me!" She yelled. She grabbed his shirt collar, balled her hand in a fist, getting ready to punch him when Marc stepped between them.

"Guys come on!" He shouted, "It was just an honest mistake, just apologize."

Lee looked at the Afro-Brazillian girl, feeling sorry and guilty for pushing her. "i'm sorry." he said. Sasha scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" Sasha retorted.

"Aren't you gonna apologize? I said I was sorry, now it's your turn!" Lee yelled. Sasha groaned.

"Fine, _lo siento_, I'm sorry. Can we play basketball now?" She asked. Lee smiled. He picked up the basketball and passed it too her.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said, "What's your name by the way?"

"Sasha." she said, "Sasha Ruiz."


	2. Operation: Say What? Part 1

"My life is so over!" exlaimed Sasha as she walked out of class. She was walking with her best friend, Lee, on their way to meet up with his other siblings.

"Oh come on Sasha, it's not that bad. I was just an honest mistake." Lee said.

"Oh yeah? Try saying that when you've recited a book report in Spanish in front of the entire class!" She retored.

Flashback

_ "...Y la historia termina con Esmeralda y Pheobus cabalgando en la ciudad, y viendo Quisimodo de la catedral." said Sasha, finshing her book report on "The Hunchback of Norte Dame". _

_ She looked at her classmates who had confused looks on their faces. Mrs. Jameson, the teacher, hadd the same look on her face._

_ "Uh, was it something I said?" Asked Sasha. The entire class burst out in laughter. "What's so funny!" She asked frustrated. Lee signaled for her to come to his desk. she leaned over the desk so he could wisper in her ear._

_ "You just said the ENTIRE report in Spanish!" He wispered. Sasha gasped._

_ "I did? Ugg! That's what I've been practicing NOT to do!" She yelled. She walked back to her seat and held her head in shame._

End of Flashback

"I can't belive this! It's times like this when I wish I only spoke one language instead of three." She said.

"But Sasha, speaking three languages is awsome! I wish I could speak three languages." Lee assured.

"Well it's not easy! I always have to remember to speak Spanish and Portugesse at home and not at school, I have to remember what language I'm speaking, and I sometimes, I get so nervous, I forget English all together!" She ranted. They made it too their lockers where the others were suppose to be. The hallway was strangley diserted for a school, and Megan, Marc and Tony were nowehere to be found.

"Hmmm, they should have been here by now?" Asked Sasha. Sudennly the locker doors made a rumbling sound.

"I think that's the least of our problems!" Lee yelled. He grabbed Sasha's hand as a long tube sprang out of one of the lockers. It sucked them both in and led them to a long slide.

As they were sliding down the slide, Sasha clung onto Lee tightly, which was fine by Lee, execpt for the fact that it was a death grip.

"Sasha, do you mind lossening up your grip a little?" He asked. They continued sliding down until they finally fell on the pink WOOHP couch. Megan, Marc and Tony were already there.

"Hey guys." Tony said, waving. Lee and I fixed themselves on the couch. Jerry turned around in his chair, greeting them with the usually saying.

"Hello spies!" He greeted, "how was your school day today?"

"Terrible!" Exlaimed Sasha. The others turned to her direction.

"What happned, Sasha?" Asked Marc.

"I blew my report today in Literature class." She said, holding her head in shame. Marc looked to Lee for more details.

"She recited it all in Spanish, and the class laughed at her." Lee explained. Sasha punched Lee's arm and he howled in pain. "Ouch! Why'd you hit me?"

"Imbécil entrometido!" she yelled, "You nosy jerk!"

"Enough spies, we have a misson." Jerry announced. He pulled up a picture of a weird looking ray gun with letters all over it.

"Eek, what's with the weird ray gun Jerry?" Asked Megan.

"It's the Illterator-nator, a wepon that when activated it shoots a laser that can make someone Bi-lingual only remember the first lanugage they learned. It seems that someone named Maya Chavez took it from a science labrotory." Jerry explained.

"Uh-oh, better watch out Sasha! You could get zapped!" Tony teased.

"Oh shut it, Tony." Sasha retorted.

"He's right, if you get hit with that laser, there's no telling what language you could forget. So be careful spies." He said. He pushed a button and another tube sucked the Spiez onto the WOOHP jet.

Later

The Spiez made it to a science lab somewhere in California. They snuck inside to look for clues.

"Okay guys, look for anything that could give us a DNA sample." Lee wispered to the group. The spread out around the lab searching for anything, a finger nail, a finger print, a hair, anything. Sasha look under a cabinet and noticed something on the botom shelf.

"Hey guys I found something!" She called. She scaned it with her purple MPCom to see if there was a match. "It's a drop of... nail polish?"

"That's weird, why would there be nail polish here?" Asked Marc. Sudennly, a crash rand out in the room, and the five spies turned around in unison to see a girl holding a the ray gun.

"Hahaha!" She laughed, "Your not going any where punks!" The young spies got in ready position to attack her.

"Yea, and why should we listen to you?" Megan retorted. The girl smiled deviously at Megan.

"Because, if you guys try anything, I'll zap your little friend Sasha here." She said walking up to Sasha.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"I hacked into the WOOHP files and found out alot of stuff about you. I also happen to know that your Tri-ligual, and you know what this ray gun does to those people." She said sinsisterly.

"So, it only makes you remeber the first lanuage you learned. So I'll be fine for now."

"On the contrary, according to your file, the first lanuage you learned was Spanish. So if I zap you like this.." the girl said pushing the button. A ray blasted out of the barrel, but Sasha jumped out of the way. The girl kept blasting the ray gun, and kept missing Sasha.

Marc and Lee jumped behind her and grabbed her arms. The ray gun fell to the ground, but it blasted one last laser towards Sasha, who wasn't paying attention, got hit by the ray.

"AHHH!" She screamed. She collasped to the floor from the impact. Lee let go of the girl and ran to Sasha.

"Sasha, are you okay?" He asked. He picked her up and stood her upright. She rubbed her head.

"Si, soy fino." She said. The other spies gasped in shocked. Sasha had forgoten how to speak english.

"Que pasa?" She asked annoyed, reminding her of the classroom event that afternoon. She looked at Lee who had a concerned look on his face. "Lee, que pasa?"

"Sasha, you can't speak English anymore." He said. Sasha gasped.

"¡Oh, no, no puedo hablar Inglés!" She screamed.


	3. Operation: Say What? Part 2

Later on the Jet

"Oh no! What are we gonna do!" Cried Megan, "We can't even understand her!"

"Well, I've got a Spanish to Englsih dictionary, we could use that." Said Marc. Sasha sat alone in a corner, feeling sad. Lee looked over at her with sympathy, and he sat down next to her. She looked up at him, but then looked away. He snaked his arm around her shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"How you feel?" He asked.

"Malo," she wispered, "muy malo. Estoy tan triste! " She tried to use simple words that they could understand, but even they weren't enough to express her sadness. Lee hugged her again and smiled.

"Don't worry, we're gonna figure something out...eventually." he trailed off, thinking of how they could fix this mess.

"Hello, earth to Lee, what are we gonna tell her parents?" Tony pointed out.

"Well, her family mostly speaks Spanish around the house, so that problem is solved." Lee said. Marc took the Illiterat-anator and scaned it. A picture came up on his MPCom of the girl they had arrested.

"Hey guys, I just figured out who that girl was. It's Maya Chavez!" Cried Marc, "It says here that she hates having to speak two languages, so she stole the Illiterat-anator to stop people from speaking more than one lanugage."

"That's stupid! Why would anyone want to do that?" Asked Megan. Sasha lifted her head up, about to say something, but groaned in frustration.

"No me gusta este!" She yelled.

Later at WOOHP

"Hmm, it seems to me that the ray must've erased her memory of how to speak English. Not only that, but Portugesse too." Jerry said. Sasha was sitting in a chair with some wires attached to her head, getting her brain scaned.

"No puedo hablar portugues?" Sasha asked shocked. Jerry nodded.

"It seems you brain with only let you say things in Spanish, but you can still think in English." Jerry explained.

"How is that possible?" Asked Megan.

"Hmm,I can't answer that part." said Jerry. A light bulb went off in Tony's head.

"Maybe if she tries really hard, she can say a word in Englsih!" He exclaimed. The others turned to her, ready to hear her tried. Sasha groaned. These guys are crazy, she thought.

She sighed, "H-h-h-e," she stuttered

"Comed on." encouraged Lee.

"You can do it!" Said the others in unison.

"H-h-he-H-HOLA!ARrrrggg!" She groaned. Tears welled up in her eyes and she brought her knees up to her chest. She wished that this would all go away soon.

"Aww, don't cry Sasha," said Lee, "We'll figure something out. I'll sleep over too make sure your okay." He wiped a tear from her eye, and smiled at her. She draped her slender arms around his neck and gave him a firm, warm hug.

"Awwwwwwwww!" Megan cued. Sasha and Lee gave her the death stare that said 'Don't speak of it'. Marc took the ray gun off Jerry's desk and started fiddling with it.

"I'll take this home and see if I can reverse the effects." He said. With that the spiez were WHOOPed back to their houses.

Later Sasha's house

"Mama, estoy en casa!" Called Sasha. She and Lee entered the living room. They put their book bags down by the door when Canine, thier dog, ran around the corner of the thrush hold and pounced on Sasha and Lee, knocking them both down.

"Hey!" Lee screamed, trying his best to get the large Doberman off of him. Canine lick his face and his owners face with joy.

"Bajar, Canine!" Sasha commanded. Canine got off of the two and sat in alert. Lee help Sasha up, and they made thier way into the kitchen, greeted by Sasha's mother, Nina, who was cooking dinner.

"Hi baby." She said giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Oh, and hi Lee! Are you staying for dinner?" She asked him.

"Uh..yea, would you mind if i slept over, ?" He asked. She nodded, and went back to her cooking. The aroma of the food filled room, much to Sasha and Lee's delight.

"Mmmm, que estas haciendo?" Sasha asked.

"Now Sasha, you know your not suppose to speak Spanish when we have comapny." Nina warned.

"Oh, it's okay!" Lee piped in, "Sasha's...uh..teaching me Spanish. Yea, that's it!"

"Well, okay, if your sure." Nina said, "And too answer your question Sasha, I'm making chicken and rice." She stirred the pot which gave Sasha and Lee enough time to go up to her room.

Sasha and Lee headed for the stairs when all of the sudden their MPCom's started ringing. The two ran up the stairs, into Sasha's room and quickly closed the door. Sasha answered her her MPCom too see Marc on the other line.

"Sasha, I think I might've figured out a way you can speak English again." He said.

"En serio? Como?" she asked hastily.

"You guys have to come to our house, our parents aren't home yet so we'll have more privacy." He explained. Lee took the MPCom out from Sasha's hands.

"We'll sneak out and meet in the back yard." He said. All of sudden, they heard the front door open.

"Hola familia!" Said Carlos Ruiz, Sasha's father.

"Sasha! Lee! Wash up for dinner!" Called Nina. Lee groaned. They couldn't sneek out of the house with the whole family expecting them for dinner.

"On second thought, we have have to stay here." He said. He turned off the MPCom and hid it somewhere in her room. They made their way into the kitchen where Sasha's family was sitting around the dinner table.

"Hey kids!" Carlos said, he hugged his daughter and shook Lee's hand. The kids sat down at the table booth and began eating thier food.

"So how was your day at school?" Asked Nina.

"Fine." Lee said with his mouth full. Jason, Sasha's older brother, spoke up next, with a grin so wide you'd think it would fall of his face.

"My day was FANTASTIC!" He explaimed, " I got an B on my math test, I perfected my jumpshot in basketball during gym, and Lisa Carlson asked me out on a date!"

"Wait, _Lisa Carlson_ asked you out?" Lee asked , "As in one of the hottest girls in school?" Sasha kicked his leg under the table as hard as she could. Lee moaned, trying to repress his yelp.

"Are you okay Lee?" Carlos asked. Sasha gave Lee the death stare. A warning that said "If you say the wrong thing, your done for."

"Uh, yea...just _peachy_." He groaned. Nina looked to her daughter, who was picking at her food, not seeming intrested.

"How was your day sweetie?" She asked her. Sasha looked up from her plate.

"Fino." She said quietly. She slouched in her seat and continued to pick at her food. Jason looked at her, confused.

"Que pasa?"he asked, "Why are you speaking Spanish? I thought we couldn't speak Spanish when people were over."

"She's teaching Lee some Spanish, don't worry about it." Nina said, she reached for her daughters hand, "Are you okay, is something wrong?"

"Nada, soy fino." She said irritated. She looked at Lee who gave her a sympathetic look, she kept quiet during the rest of dinner. She exscused herself from the dinner table and went up to her room.

A few minutes later, Lee came into her room. She was laying her bed, crying into her pillow. He sat down on the bed next to her, and rubbed her back her back.

"It's okay," he wispered in her ear, "We'll figure this out."

"Usted no sabe que." She cried. He got a tissue from her bedside table and wipped her tears from her cheeks.

"Come on, don't cry, we can handle it!" He said in an upbeat tone, tying to cheer her up, "I told Marc that we would sneak out tonight and meet up in the back yard. Everything is gonna be alright, I promise." Sasha sat up in her bed, dried her eyes, and nodded. She smiled at Lee. Sasha leaned up gently kissed his cheek. He blushed at the touch of her soft, warm lips. She pulled apart from his cheek, and gazed in his sky blue eyes.

"Gracias mi amigo." she said soflty. She got up from her bed and got some pajamas to change into. She left the room and closed the door behind her.

Lee lifted his hand an touched his cheek, still blushing. Sasha had only kissed him once before, but that was only a distraction, but even then he felt butterflies. He shook the feeling off, and pulled out a sleeping bag, that's when Sasha came in the room wearing a purple tank top and black shorts. She climbed into bed and turned off the lights.

"Buenos noches, Lee." She wispered.

"Good night, Sasha." He rested his heaad on his pillow and fell alseep.


	4. Happy Valentines Day, Sasha!

"So Lee, what are you getting Sasha for Valintine's day?" asked 7 year old Megan. She had made her way into her older brother's room.

"Nothing, we were just gonna play basketball. Why?" he asked. He and Sasha had been friends for a few months now, mostly sleeping over and playing sports together.

Megan looked shocked, "Because it's Valentine's day! And boys are suppose to get girls something."She exclaimed. Lee thought about about it for a minute.

"Well, that's only if you have a girlfriend. Sasha's not my girlfriend." He retorted.

"Yes she is."

"No she isn't!"

Megan sighed, "Well she's a girl, right?"

"Yea, but one time I thought she was a boy." Lee said.

"That's not the point," she spoke, "She's your friend, right?"

"Right."

"And you guys play together all the time, right?" Megan asked..again.

"Right." answered Lee. Megan grew a big smile on her face, and her bright green eyes lit up.

"Then that makes her your girlfriend, silly!" Lee thought about it. Megan had a point.

"Okay, so maybe Sasha is my girlfriend, but do I really have to give her a present?" Lee asked. He didn't get why people gave each other presents on Valentine's day anyway.

"Mmhmm," Megan said, "Daddy always gives Mommy flowers, and if he doesn't she always gets mad at him. The he sleeps on the couch."

"So?"

Megan glared at him, "SO, you have to get her flowers or she'll be mad at you!" Le pondered the situation. Did Sasha even _want_ flowers? And where was he gonna get one?

"Why flowers?" He asked.

"Because all girls love flowers!" She said, twirling around in a circle, showing the pink flwoer patterns on her dress, "Mommy has some daisyies in her garden, you could give Sasha one of those." and with that she left the room, leaving Lee alone with his thoughts.

Later that day...

"Hi Lee!" Called Sasha. She was walking over to the Clark's house, holding a basket ball and wearing her favorite black cap. Lee smiled at her, holding a pretty yellow daisy behind his back.

"Hey Sasha!" he called back, "Happy Valentine's day!" He pulled out the flower behind him. Sasha had this confused look on her face, not sure how to react.

"What's this for?" She asked, setting the basketball down beside her.

"It's for Valentines day. Boys are suppose to give their girlfriends.."

"Girlfriend?" she interuppted, "who said I was your girlfriend?"

Lee gulped, "Well, Megan said that since your a girl and we play together all the time, that means your my girlfriend." he explained.

"Well, okay...but I don't like flowers." she said. Lee grined.

"Good, cause I can't keep stealing flowers from my mom's garden." The two of them giggled, but that left an akward silence. Lee spoke first.

"So, now that your my girlfriend, what do we do now?" He asked.

"I don't know." Sahsa said, she started blushing and more silence filled the space of empty words. Suddenly, Lee's dace turned really red.

"Um...I think we have to kiss now." He said. Sasha shrugged.

"Okay." She got closer to him, and stood on her toes, trying her best to reach Lee. They closed thier eyes, and puckered thier lips. Suddenly, they heard a rustiling in the bushes next to them. Then, a small face popped up from the bush. It was Megan.

"I knew you two loved each other!" She squealed. Sasha and Lee's faces were now as red as an apple. How was Megan so quiet all this time?

"Megan!" Lee yelled, "You were spying on us!"

"Yep!" She said happily.

"You little sneaker!" Sasha yelled, she started chasing after her, but Lee held her back.

"Maybe we should just play basketball instead." He said smiling. Sasha grinned, and picked up the ball. She started dribbling down the court.

"Hey, since your my girlfriend, I have to let you win." Lee said.

"So, I was gonna win anyway." She said, making a jumpshot.

"Haha, Happy Valentines day Sasha."


	5. Sick Tony

6 year old Tony stuggled to walk down the stairs of his home. He didn't feel good at all: his tummy hurt, he felt hot, and his body ached. He wondered where his mommy was, he wanted her too take care of him. But Karen was off on a business trip and Cal was at the store, so he left Lee in charge for the day.

Tony walked into the kitchen where Lee and his freind Sasha were eating lunch. He made is way to the table and rested his head.

"Hey Tony." His big brother said, "It's about time you woke up."

"Where is Mommy?" He moaned.

"She's on a buisness trip, she won't be back until this afternoon, she'll meet us at the game." Lee answered.

"Are you coming to the basketball game tonight, Tony?" Sasha asked. It was Lee's first basketball game, and he wanted everyone to come. Tony gave a weak smile, he couldn't wait too go.

"Yea! I can't wait..." he laid his head back on the table, waiting for the wave of pain to go away. Sasha and Lee gave concerned looks to each other, worried about the little boy. He was usually a big ball of energy, always exiting and smiling, a big ballo joy. But now he was acting sluggish. He seemed tired and in pain.

"Are you okay, T?" asked Lee. Tony got up from his seat, wanting to go back to bed, but his knees started feel weak. Tony tried his hardest to keep standing, he held on to the chair for support, but his small hands gave out, as he collasped on the hard tiled floor of the kitchen.

"TONY!" The two 8 year olds sprang form thier seats to tend to the poor boy. Lee picked up Tony.

"What do we do! What's wrong with him?" He screamed.

"No se! I don't know, I'll call your dad at the store." Sasha said, running to the phone. Meanwhile, Marc and Megan ran inside the house.

"What's wrong with Tony?" They both asked. Tony moaned in pain, his skin felt really hot and he was sweating. He was so tired and weak, he could stay awske any longer. He started seeing black as his eyelids began to close. the last thing he could hear were his brothers and sister calling his name franticlly, and Sasha panicing on the phone.

Later

Tony woke up in his bed about an hour later. Cal was putting a cold wet towel on his forhead. He felt something in his mouth, a thermometer. He tried his best to sit up, but his father gently set him back down.

"You have to rest, Tony." He said. He pulled the thermometer out of his son's mouth. His tempeture was 103 degrees.

"You've got to stay in bed Tony, you've got a fever." He said.

"But what about Lee's game!" He asked, "I promised I would go!"

"I know Tony, but you have to get better." Cal kissed his forhead. He tucked him in and left the room. Tony's eyes filled with tears. He started sobbing, some of it from his body aches, and someof it from the fact tht he couldn't keep the promise he made to his big brother.

Lee walked into his room and sat on Tony's bed. He put his arm around his little brothers small shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay Tony." he wispered, "There's gonna be other games. You can go to those."

"Yea,"Tony sniffled, "but they won't be your first game." He continued to sob into his older brothers shoulder. After a few minutes, Sasha came into the room, holding a bowl.

"Hola Tony," she said,"My mom made you some soup." Sasha set the bowl on the nightstand next to him. She sat on the other side of the bed next to him.

"Sasha is gonna stay and watch you while the rest of us go to the game." Lee said. Tony frowned, "We promise we'll videotape it for you so you can watch it when we get back."

"And I'll do everything I can to make you feel better." Sasha said, hugging Tony. The little boy gave a small smile. Lee got up from the bed.

"I've got to get ready for the game." Lee said, "Get better Tony, okay."

"Okay Lee. Good luck at your game." Tony said. Lee smiled and left the room. Sasha could see the sad look on Tony's face, and feeling bad for him, she came up with an idea.

"I'll let you wear my hat." She said. Tony's face lit up.

"Really!" he asked. Sasha nodded, she took the black cap of of her head and gently placed it on his head. His eyes widedned at the sight of Sasha's hair.

"Woah..." he gasped, "your hair."

"What about it?" She asked. Her hair was in a single afro-puff, held up with a pair of purple hair bobbles.

"Nothing, it's just so..curly." Sasha giggled.

"Yea, it does that, that's why I wear the hat." She said. She went over to his toy box and got out some puppets. "Let's play with these, I'm sure the'll make you feel better."

"Okay!" He took one of the puppets and made it do a silly dance. They played checkers and other board games to past the time. At 6 pm, Tony got hungry, so Sasha fed him the soup that Nina had made for him. The warmth of the soup soothed the pain of throat and warmed his tummy. When Tony started getting sleepy, Sasha read him a bedtime story called "Buenos Noches, Luna", a spanish version of "Good Night, Moon."

Tony didn't care if he couldn't understand the words of the story, the words were soothing to him. His eyelids eventually got heavier, and he gently laid his head on his pillow, and slept.

"Goodnight Tony." Sasha said, pulling up the covers. She kiss the boy's forehead and left the room to give him some time to sleep.

Later

Lee was having a hard time focusing on the game. The entire time he had been worrying about Tony. He knew that Tony would be the one cheering the loudest out of everybody there. He wondered if he was still bummed that he couldn't go to the game, and he wondered if he was still cheering for him from his bedroom.

The team had been doing badly during the whole game. They had only scoreed a few shots. The score was 4-6, so if Lee could make a shot at at the three point line, he could win the came for the team!

One of the team mates passed the ball to Lee, he dribbled the ball down the court, he faked out a boy from the opposing team, and made it to the three point line. He lined up his shot, but at the same time he was thinking aout his brother. He wished he was here to see him make this shot. He shot the ball into the net, but his hand slipped on the ball in a funny way.

"Nooooooooooo!" He yelled. The ball went too high, it completely missed the basket and landed somewhere in the crowd. Teh clock buzzed, signalling the end of the game. Lee hung his head in shame, he at least wanted to win the game for Tony. His parents came on the court where he was standing. Cal put his hand on Lee's shoulder, showing sympathy for his son.

"It's okay son, there will be other games, you can win those." Cal said.

"Yea," Lee said, "but they won't be the first game."

At home

"Wow," Tony said, "You guys lost bad huh." He was watching the recoding of the basketball game that Karen took.

"Yea," Lee said, "I couldn't my head in the game caus i was so worried about you."

"Oh..." Tony said sadly, he felt bad that Lee lost because of him. Lee could tell what he was thinking.

"It's not your fault, Lil'T." He said, hugging his little brother. "So how was it with Sasha?" He asked.

"It was fun! We played lots of games and she read me a story!" He said, his bright eyes filled with joy, as usuall.

"Well, I'm glad you feel better." Lee said, he laid Tony down in his bed and pulled up the covers, "You get some sleep okay buddy."

"Okay" Tony said with a yawn, "Goodnight Lee."

"Goodnight Tony." He left the room and went downstairs where Sasha was.

Lee was glad to have a friend like Sasha, he was thankfull that she would use her time to take care of his little brother. It was times like this that he was glad to call Sasha Ruiz a friend.

(A.N, GOD! I could not figure out how to end itm but this is all I got. Okay, so It's more of a Lee/Tony oneshot, but it's still sweet, yet angsty. Hope you like it BloodyMurder!)


	6. French Maid Outfits

"So Lee, how do I look in my work outfit?" Sasha asked. She was in a French maid costume (A.N the INNOCENT kind!), flouncing around in his room. Lee groned, why must Sasha tourture him so?

"Ugg, do you have to wear that _now_?" he asked. Sasha gave a devious smile.

"Oh, you know you like it." she said, teasing him. She was right, and Lee hated it. One reason Sasha got the job was because she knew Lee would like the outfit. But she didn't know why she cared, lately she started caring what Lee thought about how she looked. But right now, she had Lee right where she wanted him. And he knew it.

"Why do they have the waitresses at the Cafe wear those anyway?" He asked.

"Duh! To attrak boys to the Cafe." she said matter-o-factly. Lee rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." he said.

"So, you gonna walk me to work or not?" She asked. Lee's eyes widened. He knew what game she was playing, and didn't want to be appart of it.

"Oh no! Why should I walk you to the Cafe?" He yelled. Sasha grinned evily.

"Because, I'm dressed like a french maid, and some weirdo could come from behind me, grab me, and stuff me into his car." Lee crossed his arms, not giving in. Time for plan B, "Por favor, Lee? I need someone with big strong arms to protect me from kidnappers." she said, wrapping her arms around one of his. He started blushing a little, he was cracking. She started walking two fingers up his arm, and gave the dreaded puppy dog eyes and pout, "Please?" she said sweetly. Lee gave up, no one could resist her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, okay." he said bluntly, "Let me at least get ready first." He was still in his pajamas, so he needed to change into his normal clothes. She left the room and closed the door.

"YES!" She wispered to herself. She noticed Tony walking out of his room. He stopped in his tracks once he saw Sasha, eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Woah!" He exlaimed, "What's with the hit outfit Sasha?" He asked, eyes looking over her body.

"It's for this job I got last week. I start today and Lee is walking me there." She said.

"Well, where ever your working, I want to work there too." he said. Probly just to hang around other girls dressed in maid costumes, Sasha thought.

"Well, I have wanted to get some extra cash to buy Marc and Lee a present for Christmas."

"But..Christmas isn't until 4 months from now." Sasha reasoned. Tony shrugged.

"I like to get my shopping done early."

"Well, you know I could get you job there." She said. Tony's green eyes brighted with excitement.

"Really! When can I start!" He asked eagerly. He was so happy that he almost bouncing with joy.

"Calm down Tony," she said, "I'm sure I can get in by tomarrow." She shook his hand, and then Lee came out of his room.

"Shall we?" he said formally, holding out one of his arms for her. She wrapped her arms around it and began walking, leaving Tony dumbfounded.

"Okay, weird..."

The Next Day

Tony arrived at the Cafe at the time Sasha gave to him. He walked through the door, welcomed by delicious smells of pastries and and tea. Lots of girls in french maid outfits flounced around the Cafe, looking cute and acting all...nice. And Tony couldn't keep his eyes off of them. He noticed an older woman walking over to him, he figured she was the boss.

"Welcome!" she greeted. The woman had a heavy French accent, and her red hair was tied in a tigh french bun.

"Uh, hi." Tony said.

"You must be the new employe. I'm Madam Yvette!" she said, "Tony is it? Sasha told me you wanted a job. Come with me." she said, leading him to the back. They went to a store room, full of things like ingredients, and uniforms.

"So, what job do I have?" Tony asked, "Am I a bustboy? Ooo, a chef? Oh wait! Am I-"

"A waiter? Yes." Madam Yvette said. Tony stood there, confused.

"But, uh, all of the waiters are girls." He said.

"I know, but we need at least one more waiter." She said.

"Well, okay, where's my uniform?" He asked. A from grew on Madam Yvette's round face.

"We only have one more uniform, but it is a girl's uniform." She said. She pulled out the uiform form a hanger and showed it to Tony, "And it's a perfect size for you!"

"I have to dress in that!" he asked.

"And, so we don't have any gender confusion..." She pulled out some lipstick and a few hair ribbons. Tony got the messege.

"Oh man!" He yelled.

Meanwhile..

"Hey Lee, want to go over to the new Cafe?" Marc asked. they were at home, watching something stupid on Tv, bored out thier minds.

"Sure, Sasha is working there, we can make her get us stuff." He said happily. They both got up and walked too the the Cafe. When they got there, they immediatlly noticed Sasha serving a table. She saw them and led them to a table.

"So what can I get you two today?" She asked, having her pen and notepad ready. Lee was about to order, when a small girl in the same outfit. She had black hair in two short pig-tails. She looked really uncomfortable, adn out of place. She was kinda cute, Lee thought.

"Uh, Hello? Earth to Big Head, may i take your order?" Sash said smartly. Lee snapped from his daze.

"You could tell that other waitress to come over here." He said boldy. Sasha raised an eyebrow, and turned around to see Tony dressed as a girl on the other side of the Cafe. She gasped.

"Guys...that's .."

"A total babe!" Lee said. Sasha couldn't belive it.

"But Lee that's..."

"Yea, whatever, just bring her over here." Marc said. Sasha marched over to where Tony was, she grabbed his arm and dragged him to a corner.

"Tony, what the heck are you wearing? Why are you dressed like a girl?" She asked. Tony blushed, kinda embarassed that he was caught.

"It was the only way I could get the job." He said.

"Well, now your brothers are here, and they think your a girl. Now they want you to wait thier table." she explained. Tony yelped.

"Oh man, what do I do!"

"Well, if you want to keep your job, you have too act like you like them." She said. Tony sighed.

"Uggg, I wished you never persueded me to do this." He groaned. He walked over to the table where his brothers were sitting.

"Hey there cutie." Lee said. Tony groaned.

"Hi...handsome." Tony said in his best girl voice. He tried his best to act cheerful and ubeat, so his brothers won't figure out it's him. Sasha was watching them in the backround. She shook her head in pity.

"This is SO wrong on SO many levels." She said to herself.

"So, you come round here often?" Asked Marc. Sasha faceplamed her for head. Not Marc too...

"Uh, accutually, this is my first day, so I'm a little nervous." He said. Lee and Marc smirked.

"Well I'm Lee and this is my brother Marc." Lee said in a flirty tone, "What's your name?"

"Uh..it's..uh Tooooooonnnnnn-" he stressed, trying to find the right name. He looked too Sasha who seemed like she was mouthing the word "Nia".

"Tonia! Yea, Tonia." He said, he sighed and thumbs up Sasha forr the help. He trurned back to his customers ready to take their orders.

"So, what'll you have?" He asked. Lee looked at the menu, along with Marc.

"I'll have a cup of tea, with a side of you and me on Friday night at the movies." Lee said. Tony gulped.

"Uh.."

"Well _I'll_ have a plate of blueberry crepes along with you and me and a romantic dinner date." Marc said, smoothly. Tony blushed from embarassment.

"I, uh, really, don't..." Tony started, but was cut off by Lee.

"What do you mean your asking her out!" He yelled at Marc. Marc glared at him.

"Well it's obvious she likes me, you idiot!" He yelled back. Lee stood up and so did Marc, face to face, ready to fight.

"Your the idiot!"

"No _your_ the idiot!"

"Guys, guys!" Sahsa yelled, breaking the too up, "Your both idiots." She said. The two boys gave her a confusing look, and she grabbed thier arms and pulled them out of the Cafe.

"Tonia is TONY!" She yelled at them. Lee and Marc's jaws drop. Tonia is _Tony_? They just_ flirted _with him?

"You mean.." Lee started.

"We just..." Marc added.

"Asked your little brother on a date? Yea." Sasha said. Her friends looked at her, it wa a look that was half shocked and half mad.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" they both yelled in unison.

"Oh, don't give me that." She retored,"I tried to tell you, but _NO_, ya'll don't ever listen to me!" She huffed and walked back into the Cafe. Lee and Marc stayed in their spots, still dumbfounded.

"Dude...I can't belive I thought my little brother was _cute_!" Lee said.

"I finally ask a girl out and she's my brother! That's pathetic!" Marc yelled, slumping to his knees.

"Lets just go home, I've had enough of french maid outfits for one day." Lee said. The two of them walked back home, agreeing to never speak of it again.

In the Cafe

"So Tony, you want to quit now after what happened?" Sasha asked. Tony shook his head.

"No way! This is fun! I'll just ask Madam Yvette for a male uniform." He said. Sasha sweatdropped.

"O-kay...good luck with that." She said. She walked off to go serve another table, and Tony watched as her skirt flounced around her.

"Yep, this is the best job ever." Tony concluded.

Back Home

Tony walked through the back door into the kitchen where his dad was cooking diner. He was still wearing his uniform, but his hair was back to normal. He forgot to take of the lipstick.

"Hey dad!" He said walking past him.

"Hey there Tony!" He said back. He continuied cooking the diner until his relized what Tony was wearing. He turned around to see Tony in a french maid outfit, walkning up the stairs.

"Karen!"


	7. Lee learns about PMS

S-Sasha, whats wrong?" Lee asked the girl sitting in front of him. The two were at Siber Smoothies and Sasha was crying for some reason.

"My- my fries are cold!" She sobbed.

"Well, I'll eat them for you." Lee offered, reaching for the french fries, Sasha smaked his hand away from it.

"Ow! What was that for!" He asked, rubbing his hand.

"HANDS OFF!" She yelled angrilly.

"What! But you said they were cold!"

"Because I didn't want you to notice everything else that's wrong with me." She sobbed again.

"Nothing's wrong with you Sasha." Lee said, trying to make her feel better.

"Yes there is! I'm all bloaty, and my stomach hurts, and my hair is all frizzy!" She cried.

"Sasha, your hair is perfect, and it isn't frizzy it's just really curly and puffy." He said, trying to cheer her up.

"You jerk! How could you say that to me!" She yelled, causeing a scene in the place.

"Sasha, calm down!" Lee said. Sasha go up from her seat and started walking out the door.

"I'm going home!" She called, leaving Lee dumbfounded. There was an akward silence that filled Siber Smoothies. Lee Sat there, just replaying the past events in his mind.

"What _just _happened?" He asked his self.

_**Later**_

"Hi, , is Sasha here?" Lee asked.

"Sasha isn't feeling too well right now, but you can come in anyway." Nina said, leading him into the house. Lee went into the kitchen and sat down, wondering if he should apologize to Sasha, or if he should just leave. Jason came down the stairs and sat at the table with Lee.

"Sup, man." He said. Jason got up and went to the fridge, rumaging throught it, "You want anything?" he asked. Lee shook his head.

"Unless you have a way to cheer up your little sister." Lee said. The tan teenager sat back down, rasing an eyebrow.

"Easy, play her a song." He said, half joking.

"Haha, very funny." Lee said sarcasticly.

"Okay, what did you do to my sister?" Jason asked, crossing his arms. Lee knew that Jason could probly beat him up if he ever did anything to Sasha. He was both younger and shorter than Jason, and he tried his best not to interfier.

"It's been happening all the time now." Lee explained, "One moment she's happy, then she's sad, and then she's mad, and it's always about the dumbest stuff too."

Jason raised an eyebrow,"How often does it happen?" He asked. Lee thought for a few seconds.

"About every month I think." He says, "And she also says she's bloaty and crampy too. What does that mean?"

"It means, she's PMS-ing." He said, "She's just having mood swings, don't worry about it."

"Wait, doesn't PMS have something to do with-"

"Yep." Jason said, cutting him off.

"Oh GROSS! Now I've got images in my head and everything! Ugg!" Lee screamed. Jason dobbled over laughing as Lee ran out the door.

_**At The Clark's House**_

"Hey Megan, want to go to the skate park?" Lee asked. Megan threw a pillow at him, which he luckly dodge.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled, storming into her room. Lee, stood there, mouth hanging wide open.

"Awww not her too!"


	8. I Believe

Tonight was the night of Sasha's big dance recital. It was a really big deal, because a recruter from the Acadamey of Dance was coming to find girls for thier summer program. It was only Sahsa's dream to go there for at least one summer, but every year since she was 10 years old she was shot down. Every year she would feel complete dissipointment, and every year she would cry so much that it hurt.

This year she practiced, and practiced until her feet hurt. She would come home from the dance studio tired, ready to go to bed, and sometimes not even eat dinner. She would sleep all day on weekends and dance all night in her room. She wanted this more than anything, and would do just about anything to get it.

Sasha paced around backstage, bitting her nails, more nervous than she ever was in years. There were so many people out there, and if she messed up, not only would she not get in the academy of dance, but she would also embarres her self infront of everyone. Sasha poked her head through the curtins and looked out into the crowd. She saw the recruter, , in the front row, a hard looking woman with stern eyes. Sasha gulped, she looked pretty hard to impress. She looked a few chairs away from her and saw her family. Sasha smiled, they knew how important this was to her, and they were proud of her all the way.

"Looking for someone?" a familiar voice said. Sasha jumped as she turned around, seeing her best friend Lee. He was holding a boque of roses in his hand, her favorite. Sasha smiled and took the flowers in her arms.

"These are great!" She said, she sniffed the flowers and enjoyed theri sweet scent, "Oh and they smell so good! Thank you!" She hugged him. When they pulled apart Lee spoke up.

"You ready?" He asked. Sasha shook her head, she told him how nervouse she was about the prefomance.

"I'm just not sure I can do it." She said, hanging her head down.

"Come on, your the best dancer I know!" He exlaimed, "Your really good, and you love dancing."

"Yea, but-but.." she was alomost in tears, "remember all the other times I tried and failed and-" Lee cut her off by putting a finger on her lips.

"Your really talented, it's your dream, so go for it." He said. Sasha sighed, she wanted to belive him, she wanted to, but most of all, she wanted to belive herself.

"Thanks Lee, it really means a lot to me." She said solemly. Sasha leaned up and draped her arms around Lee's neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. When they pulled apart, their faces were close to each other. Sasha and Lee moved thier faces closer to each other, about to kiss when they heard a woman over the intercom.

"Will the audience please make your way back to your seats, for the preformance." Lee and Sasha, both blushing a lot, pulled away from each other.

"Uh- I should uh...get back to my seat." Lee stuttered. Sahsa nodded.

"Yea, I've got to get ready anyway." She said. Lee waved goodbye as he ran off the stage. When he was gone, she walked over to the mirror to examine herself. Her dance outfit was a purple tanktop that showed her middfrit, black semi-baggy pants and a purple bandana. It looked cute, and it was effective at the same time. The woman who had put this progam to together called for Sasha on the stage.

_"Belive in yourself." _She heard Lee saying in her mind. She took a deep breath and walked on the stage.

"I am proud to present, one of best students, Sasha Ruiz!" Said the woman. The audicance clapped as she walked on stage. She looked in the crowd and saw Lee giving her a thumbs up. She smiled at him, and waited for the music to come on.

_They said you wouldn't make it so far, uh uh_

_and ever since they said it, it's been hard_

_but never mind the nights you had to cry_

_Cause you have never let it go inside_

Sasha moved grafully to the music, dancing a mix of ballet and smaba. She let her heart out into the dance, and the adudiance saw it in her movments.

_You work real hard and you know exactly what you want _

_And need_

_So believe_

_and you can never give up_

_you can reach your goals_

The dance movements got more intense as the song she started to do piroettes and spins, she moved gracfully like the wind, yet so blodly at the same time.

_Just talk to your soal and say_

_"I believe I can"_

_"I believe I will"_

_"I believe I know my dreams are real"_

_"I believe I'll stand"_

_"I believe I'll dance"_

_"I believe I'll grow reall soon and, That is what I do believe."_

Sasha's dnace turned in an interpritive dance, the kind you would see real dancers do. It was magnificant. It was if she was telling her story through her adudience started clapping along with the beat of them music.

_Your goals are just a thing in your soul uh uh_

_And you know that your moves will let them show_

_You keep creative pictures in your mind_

_so just believe they will com true in time_

_It will be fine_

_Keep all of your cares and stress behind_

She leaped carfully and gracfully across the stage, as if she didn't have a care in the world. As if she was part of the music.

_Just let it go_

_Let the music flow insdie _

_Forget all your pain _

_And just start to belive_

Lee watched in amazment as she swayed to the music, he could almost feel her emotions.

_"I believe I can"_

_"I believe I will"_

_"I believe I know my dreams are real"_

_"I believe I'll stand"_

_"I believe I'll dance"_

_"I believe I'll grow reall soon and, That is what I do believe."_

_Wooo Yea!_

There was a music break, playing a hip hop like song. Before thier eyes Sahsa started street dancing. It was full of up beat and fast moments and break dancing . People started calling out things like "You go girl" and "Dance your little heart out!" Finally, the dance break ended.

_Nevermind what people say_

_Hold your head up high and turn away_

_With all your hopes and dreams_

_"I will believe"_

_Even though it seems it's not for me_

Her friends and family new that she deserved this, she deserved to follow her dreams and they wouldn't let anything stop her.

_I won't give up, I'll keep it up_

_Look itto the sky_

_I will acheive all my needs_

_I will always believe...OoOo_

Sasha, almost tired from the instense prefomance, was getting for the finally. She did a quad pirouette, spinning around 4 times on her foot.

_"I believe I can"_

_"I believe I will"_

_"I believe I know my dreams are real"_

_"I believe I'll stand"_

_"I believe I'll dance"_

_"I believe I'll grow reall soon and, That is what I do believe."_

She finished the dance in a grand jete. The music died down, but the applause filled the room. She got a standing ovation, cheers coming form all directions. Her parents and brother were so proud of her. Her mother practiclly had tears of joy coming from her eyes as she watched her little girl bow infront of the audience. Sasha had givin it her all, and now, it would pay off.

Later after the show, her parents, Jason, Mr. and Mrs. Clark and their kids came backstage to congraulate Sasha.

"You were wonderful up their baby girl!" Her mother said, hugging ever so tightly.

"It one of the best dances I've ever seen you do!" Her father said, he kissed her forhead.

"Your toally going to get in kid!" Jason patted her shoulder. They knuckled touched each ohter and laughed.

"See, I knew you could do it." Lee said. Sasha pretty much glomped him, and he fell to the ground laughing. Meanwhile, Mrs' Arlington walked up to the crowd.

"May I speak to Sasha please?" She asked. Lee helped Sasha up and she dusted herslef off.

"Uh, y-yes ma'am." She stuttered.

"You have alot of talent young lady." said.

"Thank you."

"Now, how would you like to enroll in the Academy of Dance this summer?" She asked her. Sasha lost her breath.

"Are, are you serious?" She asked in disbelif.

"Yes, I am," She clarifyed, "You would make a great edition too to school."

Sasha grew a smile on her face, ear to ear. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Of course I would!" She screamed. nodded. Sasha jumped up and down and screamed with joy.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!1" She scremed. She ran to her family and hugged them all. She started crying tears of joy. She finally did it. Her dreams wer finally about to come true.

Later that night

As Sasha was about to get ready for bed, she heard a knock on her balcony window. It was Lee. She opened the window and climbed onto the balcony to meet him there.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey...you were really great out there." He said. Sasha smiled and blushed, Lee thought that was cute.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you." she said. Lee smiled, he moved cloeser to Sasha, hold her hand hin his. She look in to his eyes and moved closer. Their faces were closer to each other than ever before, until..

"Sasha, time for bed." Her mother called. They subsided from each other, once again blushing because of the embaresment.

"Well, goodnight." Sasha said.

"Goodnight." Lee said. He turned to leave, but quickly turned back around and kissed her cheek. Sasha gasped, and blushed, she put her hand on her cheek and felt the spot that he kissed. Lee grinned and climbed off the balcony.

Sasha made her way back to bed and fell asleep. Letting her dreams take her once again.

* * *

><p>If your wondering what song this was, it's "I believe" by Yolanda Adams<p> 


End file.
